1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a vehicle body construction having a safety means for protecting passengers from injury in the event of a vehicle collision, and more particularly to a door stop arrangement for a vehicle, which prevents a hinged side door from being forced into the passenger compartment during a side impact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a motor vehicle is subjected to a side impact during a vehicle collision causing deformation of a side door thereof, the door thus deformed tends to be driven into the passenger compartment, so that sometimes a passenger in the compartment is trapped between the driven door and any projecting device, such as a console box, mounted in the compartment, thus endangering the passenger's life. Hitherto, various solutions have been proposed for eliminating such a problem. However, some of them lack a functional reliability and an economical support.